


Mac + Jack + Ambush

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, HurtJack, HurtMac, Serious Injuries, Snipers, Team as Family, Whump, bullet wounds, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: The team is out for dinner when they are targeted.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Mac + Jack + Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘bullet wounds’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

‘Are you ready?’

‘Yeah, let’s call it a night.’

Jack gets up to pay for the food while the others get their coats.

‘OK kids, Bozer, are you driving with us?’

‘No, I’m going with Leanna.’

‘OK, great, we’ll see you guys tomorrow.’

The team walks towards the parking lot where everybody parked their cars. It is already late and dark outside. Jack and Mac make their way towards Jack’s GTO, while the other troop towards Matty’s car.

The gun report shocks everybody. Everybody ducks away, except Mac and Jack, who seem to stand still until Matty sees the red stain spreading on Mac’s chest. Mac doesn’t seem to comprehend what is happening until his knees give out from underneath him. And with Mac, Jack goes down as well.

‘Take cover. Riley, call 911. Bozer check on Jack.’ Matty crawls towards Mac, while Bozer makes his way to Jack, while Leanna checks the roofs with her gun drawn.

‘Ambulance’s ETA is four minutes.’

‘Leanna, can you see a shooter?’

‘Negative, Riley, have the Phoenix send over tech to search the roofs.’

‘Mac, can you hear me?’

Matty does her best to press down on both wounds, but Mac is totally unresponsive.

‘How is Jack?’

‘We don’t have an exit wound.’

They can hear sirens approaching and within minutes the parking lot is swarmed by LAPD and ambulances. Mac is rushed to one of the ambulances as he is considered the more critical patient. Bozer accompanies Mac, Matty will go with Jack, while Leanna and Riley volunteer to drive the cars to the hospital.

* * *

‘Who wants coffee?’

All hands go up, so Bozer gets up.

‘I’ll go with you.’ Leanna says.

They leave the waiting room. Riley is typing away on her laptop, probably hacking something impossible to keep her mind occupied or checking street cameras to find the shooter.

Matty gets up and walks to the nurses’ station.

‘I’m sorry, we still don’t have any news so that is a good thing.’

Matty nods, the nurse is right, it means they are still operating.’

She is just about to turn back to the waiting room, when the nurse calls out, ‘wait, I just see a change in the plan board. Mister Dalton has been moved to recovery.’

‘Thank you.’

When Bozer and Leanna arrive with the coffee and some sandwiches, the surgeon walks up to them.

‘family of Jack Dalton?’

‘That would be us.’

‘Mister Dalton is being transferred to a regular room as we speak. Visiting hours are already finished but we can allow one of you to have a quick visit.’

‘You go Matty.’

Matty gets up and follows the doctor to Jack’s room. When she enters Jack appears to be sleeping.

‘Hey Matty.’ Jacks croaks

She smiles. I could have known you were not asleep. How are you feeling?’

‘Like I was hit by a bullet.’

‘Yeah, well, you are correct about that.’

‘What happened?’

‘What do you remember?’

‘Don’t play games with me, Matty, I’m really not in the mood.’

‘A sniper took both you and Mac out.’

Jack eyes snap open, ‘Mac was hit before me. How is he? Is he…?’

‘Mac is still being operated on.’

Jack nods.

‘Where was he hit?’

‘Right upper quadrant. But let’s just wait, OK? Mac is a fighter.

‘Yeah, the kid is.’

A nurse comes into the room, not saying anything, but her body language is clear, it is time to go.

‘Look Jack, we have to go, but we will be back during visiting hours. Rest, OK?’

‘I will.’

* * *

It takes a couple of more hours before the team receives news from Mac. The surgeon that comes out looks exhausted. The whole team jumps up.

‘I guess you’re all family of Angus Macgyver?’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, he made it off the table, but he is still in critical condition. He lost a lot of blood and there was extensive internal damage, but he pulled through so far. So that shows he is willing to fight. Once he gets out of recovery, he will be transferred to the ICU. There is a half hour visiting policy per day. So go home, get some rest and we will see you tomorrow.’

‘His medical proxy is also admitted here on the surgical ward, his name is Jack Dalton. He is conscious and stable.’

‘That is good to know. We will take good care of them both. Good night.’

The surgeon leaves the room and the team stands a bit lost in the waiting area.

‘You heard the man. I will make sure there is a protection detail at all time to guard them. Go home, get some sleep and we will regroup tomorrow. Be careful everybody’

* * *

It didn´t matter how much Matty threatened, the hospital didn´t allow them into the ICU. Since there was a limit to one visitor per day for thirty minutes, they were not allowed in. The head of the ICU explained that they made a consensus on the TAC-team but they couldn´t on the visiting rules because there is a reason why patients are admitted to an ICU. Matty understands that rules are rules, so she doesn´t push any longer. And when Bozer asks why one of them isn´t allowed in, she tells him Jack beat them to it.

When it is four o´clock, they enter Jack’s room. He looks pale but good, better than expected. He clearly is still in pain but he looks OK.

‘So how are you feeling?’

‘Good.’

‘So, how is Mac?’

Jack face falls, ‘he is fighting.’

‘That is good.’

‘Yeah it is, so how are you all holding up?’

‘We’re good. We are following some leads.’

‘What did you find?’

‘Oh no, you are resting and healing and you will take care of our boy. We will take care of the rest.’

* * *

‘Good evening, Jack.’

‘Good evening Tammy, how are you?’

‘Good. Just checking your wound. How does it feel?’

‘OK, better than expected.’

‘Don’t lie to me, Jack, you are clearly in pain.’

Jack smiles, ‘OK, what gave me away?’

‘You think this is my first rodeo, cowboy? I can tell by your body language, the lines in your face…’

‘OK, OK. Stop, one would think you are flirting, Tammy.’ Jack teases.

The older nurse smiles, ‘just a quick check and some pain meds and you can go to bed and sleep.’

‘I know and I will.’

‘Good, I heard you paid your son a visit. How is he?’

‘You know he is not really my son, right?’

‘I know, I read your file, still, what you are doing is what dads do.’

‘And what is that?’

‘Worry, motivate, pray, support…’

‘Yeah, yeah, I heard it before, the helicopter parent.’

The nurse only gives him a knowing smile.

‘There, all done.’

She hands Jack two pills and a cup of water.

‘Now, go to sleep. Good night.’

‘Good night Tammy.’

She turns off the lights when she exists the room and Jack closes his eyes. It doesn´t take long before the pills kick in and he dozes off.

* * *

‘Jack?’

Jack awakes groggily, ‘what’s wrong with Mac?’

The nurse looks a bit surprised, ‘I was just called by the ICU…’

‘What’s wrong with Mac? Tell me!’ Jack interrupts her.

‘He is waking up but he is in distress, they hope you can help calm him down.’

Jack is already getting out of bed.

‘Wait Jack, I have a wheelchair with me.’

She helps Jack into the wheelchair and places a blanket over his lap and legs before she wheels him to the ICU through the darkened hallways of the hospital. They are welcomed by Mac’s night nurse Marjory who quickly brings Jack up to speed. They then wheel Jack into Mac’s room.

The kid is restless, twitching and moving. He is placed in medical restraints and it hurts Jack to see Mac like this, but he also knows they are there to prevent Mac from hurting himself.

‘Hey kid, I’m here.’

Jack puts his hand on Mac’s forehead and starts talking, reasuring, the frown slowly eases.

‘That’s it kid, you are in hospital, I’m here, everything is going to be OK.’

Steadily the numbers on the monitor stabilize.

‘That’s it, kid, relax, I know it is scary but you are doing good.’

Jack keeps talking and the tension leaves Mac so Jack knows he is doing good.

‘Jack? Someone whispers and Jack opens his eyes in confusion. When did he close them? He must have fallen asleep, damn pills.

‘Jack, let’s go back to your room.’

‘How is Mac doing?’

‘Good, he is doing good? Let’s go.’

Jack slowly retracts his hand and Mac’s frown re-appears. The numbers on the monitor start to increase.

‘Shh. Mac, I’m still here. Relax kid, everything is going to be OK.’

Jack puts his hand back and Mac relaxes.

‘OK, that is peculiar, I must say, I have never seen a unconscious patient respond so quickly to a family member.’

‘What can I say?’ Jack smiles.

Tammy smiles, ‘let me talk to Marjory.’

Jack rubs Mac’s arm and Mac once again visibly relaxes. He looks up when Tammy re-enters the room with Marjory in her trail.

‘OK Jack, what we are about to do is highly irregular and we probably are going to get shit for it tomorrow morning, but there is an ICU corner room, two rooms down that fits two beds. We are going to transfer you two over there so you can stay together.

‘Sounds like a plan to me. And whoever harasses you about this, let them call Mathilda Webber at the Phoenix Foundation.’

‘OK, let us prepare the room, we will be back in a couple of minutes.’

‘Thanks.’

As promised, they come back within minutes and ask Jack to already go to the room in his wheelchair, while they transfer Mac. Jack does as he is told, laying down in the bed once he arrives in the room. A minute later Mac’s ICU bed follows with all the machinery. They put the beds as close as they can together. The moment Jack can touch Mac, he does. And that is how Tammy and Marjory find their patients fast asleep when they check up on them at the end of their shift.

* * *

The next time Mac wakes he can feel a hand on his shoulder. He tries to turn to see whose hand it is, but he can´t, something pulls on his mouth and he suddenly realizes he has a tube down his throat. He has been on a ventilator more times than he likes to count so he knows he needs to let the machine work for him and relax. What happened that he is on a ventilator? He tries to search his memory but comes up blank.

What worries him is how clear his mind is. Normally he is not so clear when he wakes up from surgery. So it can’t be the first time he woke.

‘Hey Kid.’ A rough voice says.

It’s Jack. Jack is here. Jack is safe, so he is safe.

‘You’re OK Mac, You are in hospital.’

The way Mac says it, it isn´t the first time he said it, so he was correct that he woke up before, he just doesn´t remember.

What he does recognize is the all-enveloping exhaustion. He is not sure what the cause is, but he knows he won’t be able to fight it so he relaxes and he lets his exhaustion pull him back under. Jack will take care of him.

* * *

Jack can see the moment Mac falls back asleep. They still have him under heavy pain medication and Mac never did well under the influence of them.

‘Good afternoon, Jack, so how are you feeling?’

‘I’m fine.’

‘I’ve noticed that you don´t eat as much as you should.’

‘I’m not very hungry.’

The nurse studies him, ‘is it because you don´t like hospital food, or…?’

‘Oh no, it is pretty good actually, if you ever ate MRE’s, well…’

‘She nods, ‘do you mind if I take your vitals and take a peek. I just want to make sure everything is alright.’

‘Go ahead.’

‘So how is Mac doing? Was he awake earlier?’

‘Yes he was, he probably tried to figure out what is going on. He had that frown again.’

‘The nurse laughs, ‘you two really are joined at the hip. OK, that is all done. Mind if I take a quick peek at your wound?’

Jack shakes his head.

‘Hmm.’

‘What is it?’

‘I don´t like the warmth coming of your skin. Maybe it is an infection forming. I’ll inform the doctor.’

‘I feel fine.’

‘Still. Just making sure.’

‘Of course.’

The nurse covers the wound with new gauze.

‘Well, try to get some rest and drink plenty of water.’

‘Ay aye, ma’am.’ Jack smiles.

He doesn´t want to admit it but he is god tired, so he closes his eyes.

Mac wakes with what is supposed to be a gasp. The ventilator squawks an alarm and Jack starts awake.

‘Hey Mac, it is OK. Let the machine breathe for you. You have been doing so good.’

Mac’s eyes slide to where he hears the voice. So Jack comes closer, ‘I’m here hoss. Let me call the nurse. They wanted to know when you were awake.’

It doesn´t take long for Mac’s day nurse to enter the room.

‘Good to see you awake and with us, Mac. I bet you would like to get that tube out, right?’

‘Mac blinks his eyes and the nurse smiles.

‘If you promise to leave everything alone, I will release the restraints as well.’

Mac gives a thumbs up, so the nurse releases the restraints. Half an hour later Mac’s pulmonologist enters and performs some tests.

‘OK mister Macgyver, You are doing great and I feel comfortable to extubate. Are you ready?’

‘Jack, we are going to put your bed a bit further so we can work on Mac, OK?’

‘Of course. Take care of Mac.’

Minutes later, with a lot of gagging and coughing Mac is laying with his eyes closed. The tube is gone and an oxygen mask is helping him to breathe. Mac had shaken his head when he realized they were fitting him with an oxygen mask and Jack had come forwards and held his hand, telling him he wasn’t with El Noche. They must have pushed a sedative, because he could feel his energy wane. But he can Jack talking to him.

* * *

Mac does so well, they decided to transfer both men to the regular surgical ward. Since the visiting rules are relaxer, the team can visit them both during normal visiting hours. Jack explained what happened to both of them. Mac can’ remember any of it, his memories stop when the left the restaurant, which is the be expected. So it is good that Mac is informed before the team comes to visit, Jack knows important it is to Mac to know facts.

When the team is finally allowed to visit Mac, they pour into the room. Mac still has a long time to go but his team is there to support him and Jack. Jokes are made and while they are telling stories, Mac falls asleep, but it is a peaceful, restful sleep, so they let him. When the message announces visiting hours are ending in fifteen minutes, the team leaves, promising Jack to come back tomorrow.

Jack turns on the TV in the room and watches some action series, when Mac wakes.

‘Did they leave?’

‘Yeah, visiting hours were over an hour ago.’

‘Oh, Mac looks a bit taken aback.’

‘No worries, Mac, you need the rest, it will be better tomorrow.’

‘Yeah, I know.’

Mac settles and watches the show when all of a sudden Jack pipes up, ‘Stop getting shot, it stresses me out.’

Mac turns his head, looking at Jack. He rolls his eyes, ‘oh well, if YOU don’t like it.’

But there is no heat behind it and he smiles.


End file.
